helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Oota Haruka
|image = OtaHarukaDebut.jpg |caption = Ota Haruka, November 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Sapporo, |bloodtype = B |zodiac = |height = 154cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol, Singer |active = 2015-present (3 years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2016-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS hachama |mcolor = TBA |generation = 7th Generation |debutsingle = TBA |join = November 23, 2018 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido |generation1 = 1st Generation |join1 = July 30, 2016 |graduate1 = November 23, 2018 |days1 = 2 Years, 3 Months, 24 Days |acts = Ribbon Girls, Clione, Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, ANGERME }} Ota Haruka (太田遥香) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a 7th generation member of ANGERME and a former member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. Prior to joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, she was a member of Ribbon Girls and Clione. Biography Early Life Ota Haruka was born on October 21, 2003 in Hokkaido, Japan. 2015 Prior to participating in the Hello! Project "Hokkaido Gentei" Member Audition, Ota was enrolled at Theatre Academy. Through the school Ota was a member of the units Ribbon Girls, who promoted the local Hokkaido soda Ribbon Napolin,"『レモンガールズ・リボンガールズ』結成発表会が行われました！" (in Japanese). Theatre Academy. (Archived)"リボンガールズが札幌ドームでプレイボール宣言を務めます！" (in Japanese). Theatre Academy. (Archived) and Clione."ﾃｱﾄﾙｱｶﾃﾞﾐｰ・ｱｲﾄﾞﾙｸﾗｽ札幌ｸﾘｵﾈ組 2015/4/20 (MVI 0353)" (in Japanese). hikarudaisuki2006 (via YouTube). Uploaded: 2015-04-20. 2016 On July 30, Ota was officially introduced as one of the first seven Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido members at the Hello! Project 2016 SUMMER ~Sunshine Parade~ concert in Sapporo alongside Sato Hikari, Ishiguri Kanami, Kawano Minori, Kitagawa Ryo, Kudo Yume and Yamazaki Mei."ハロプロ「北海道限定」研修生7人初披露" (in Japanese). ORICON STYLE. 2016-07-30. 2018 On November 23, Ota was revealed as a new member of ANGERME alongside Ise Reira, who was selected from the Hello! Project "ONLY YOU" Audition", during the ANGERME 2018 Aki "Denkousekka" concert at Pacifico Yokohama."アンジュルム 新メンバー決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2018-11-23."アンジュルム、新メン2人加入×たけちゃん生誕×かっさー凱旋のスーパートリプルスリー公演" (in Japanese). natalie. 2018-11-23. She and Ise would start performing with the group after the new year in the Hello! Project 20th Anniversary!! Hello! Project 2019 WINTER concert tour."アンジュルム新メンバーは、ハロプロファンと非ハロプロファン(!?)の対照的な2人！" (in Japanese). The Television. 2018-11-23. Personal Life Education= Ota was in her first year of middle school when she joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido, and she was in her third year of middle school when she joined ANGERME. |-|Name Meaning= Ota's given name, "Haruka", means distant (遥; haru, from 遥か; haruka) and blossom (香; ka). |-|Nicknames= *'Haa-chan' (はーちゃん) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ota Haruka (太田遥香) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan *'Blood type:' B *'Height:' 154cm''BOMB'' September 2018 Issue. *'Western Zodiac': Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2016-07-30: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido member **2018-11-23: ANGERME member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2016-07-30: Member *'ANGERME Member Color:' TBA *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido (2016-2018) **ANGERME (2018-present) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dancing, swimming, skiing *'Hobbies:' Cooking and finding a bargain *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-pop (mainly idol songs) *'Favorite Food:' Salmon sushi *'Favorite Sports:' Dancing, swimming, skiing *'Charm Points:' Goldfish-like mouth, her short height (wants to be part of Minimoni if the unit is revived) *'Motto:' "Doryoku wa subete no tobira wo hiraku!" (努力は全ての扉を開く！; Effort opens up all doors!) *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "The☆Peace!", "Chokotto LOVE" *'Favorite ℃-ute song:' "Kanashiki Heaven"Naruchika 2017 ℃-ute MC. 2017-01-29. *'Favorite ANGERME song:' "Kakugo Shite!" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki, Morito Chisaki, Abe Natsumi Trivia *She and fellow ANGERME member Kasahara Momona were born only one day apart. *Her future goal is travel all over the country, appear on variety shows, and try everything. *She was the first member to debut from Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido. *Her mother is a big fan of Morning Musume and Abe Natsumi. *Ota watched her mother's Hello! Project DVDs when she was little and became a fan. See Also *Gallery:Ota Haruka *List:Ota Haruka Discography Featured In *List:Ota Haruka Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ota Haruka Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *ANGERME Profile *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Profile (archived) de:Ota Haruka es:Ota Haruka Category:2016 Additions Category:2003 Births Category:Libra Category:Members currently attending middle school Category:Former local idols Category:Debuted Eggs Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:7th Generation ANGERME Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Hokkaido Formers